Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of aromatherapy devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to aromatherapy devices including a scented fluid. Specifically, the present invention relates to a housing forming a well filled with scented fluid configured to prevent the fluid from leaking out of the housing.
Background Information
Aromatherapy is a form of treatment for certain ailments utilizing scented fluids or compounds. The scents are inhaled and a reaction occurs in the human brain to alter the user's mind, mood, cognitive abilities, or health. Some exemplary fluids often utilized in aromatherapy include essential oils, absolute oils, and carrier oils, amongst others.
One exemplary treatment which aromatherapy is used in is the cessation of cigarette smoking. When a person attempts to quit smoking cigarettes, they often have side effects such as increased hunger, which can lead to weight gain. Some aromatherapy treatments are used to reduce hunger cravings as a person weans their body from its nicotine addiction.
Recently, electronic cigarettes have begun using essential oils in their vaporizers to flavor-infuse vapor as a replacement to conventional cigarettes. The fluid for electronic cigarettes is readily available in the commercial market in a wide variety of flavors/scents and quantities.